Lost & Found
by JokingJester
Summary: Gill lost his diary. No surprise there. Akari found it. So what? Akari takes a small peek into Gill's diary. *yawn* Boring. They fell in love...Wait...WHAT? One-Shot. Dedicated to HeLoVeSmEsObEjEaLoUsxx who requested. I'm bad at summaries. Sue me.


A/N: Hey hey hey!! It's JokingJester here. :D Well, this is my first Gill/Angela fic, and it's a one-shot too. Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Summary #2: So Gill lost his precious diary and now he's going raving mad about finding it...how could it not since it contained his many secrets in there. Angela who accidentally found his diary decided to take a small peek, but to her surprise...she discovered much more than Gill's dirty secrets. Oh so much more.

Disclaimer: Don't own Harvest Moon.

_...This Story is Dedicated to My Friend..._

_**HeLoVeSmEsObEjEaLoUsxx**_

* * *

Lost & Found

In the quiet cheery morning of spring, people were beginning to wake up, snapping out of the Sandman's spell. With dreams still dazed in their minds, they yawn and rub their eyes to remove the imaginary and come back to reality. Early workers have left their houses to continue their toil for money, people were stumbling around in the streets, getting ready for another working day. Monday. The weekends have past, the laziness and morn for full comfort had to be scraped off their bodies. As the drowsy citizens are droning on the streets, a thunderous wake up call shook the people of Waffle Town.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

All heads turned to look both ways, staring and pointing at each other, curious to know who did it. When the scream elongated longer, it became apparent that the loud voice belonged to the Mayor's son who resided in the room with the windows opened. After figuring it out, people went back to their daily lives like normal.

"Where did I put it??" Gill pondered as he searched his bedroom to find his diary. "I had it yesterday at work and now it's gone!!" The frustrated Mayor's son had searched every nook and cranny since last night, but to his disappointment, there wasn't a single trace of his diary.

"Yoo hoo~ Gillbert~ I'd just like to tell you that you're going to be late to work if you don't leave now. Of course, even if you are my beloved son, I will not excuse you from being late." Mayor Hilton lectured as he entered his son's room without asking, shocking the young man in pajamas. "Son, you're not wearing that to work are you?" He asked, looking up and down at his son's night attire. Gill's face reddened with anger, he did not like people waltzing into his room without asking or knocking, even if it is his own father.

"Father, GET OUT!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, he pointed towards the door and stomped to his closet to change into his daily clothes, a light purple/blue blouse, an indigo vest, and a pair of plaid pants.

--

In town hall, the thought of losing his dairy and having some stranger who finds it read it was devastating. He can't concentrate on his work and he was starting to worry his work-mate/colleague, Elli. She was staring at Gill who was walking in circles continuously for 10-20 minutes already. Just then, Angela walked in to see her friend, Elli.

"Hey Elli……what's _he_ doing?" Angela asked as she noticed Gill acting weird in his little corner. Elli gestured Angela to come nearer to her and whispered, "He's been doing that since morning already…it's starting to creep me out actually since he's also muttering something under his breath. Do you think he's cursing someone?" Elli's voice was filled with worried and curiosity, Angela merely shook her head and signaled her friend to keep quiet. Elli threw her a questionable glance, her head falling slightly to one side like a befuddled puppy. Angela just simply did the same signal and tiptoed towards Gill who was currently facing the wall and banging his head with it.

"Ohhhh, what should I do? I can't believe I lost my diary…" Gill muttered to himself, his hand on his chin as he started to sway right to left. Angela's eyes widened with shock as the first thought passed through her mind. '_Gill owns a diary?? Oh my Goddess…what a sissy!!_' She wanted to laugh out loud but had to refrain herself to listen to what his problem was.

"I might've dropped it while I was taking a walk…I don't think I walked outside the town…" He groaned, shaking his head, his hair getting messy. "…Ohhh, where did I put it…?" He moaned some more, his brain veins were becoming more apparent on his features as he did some serious thinking. He turned around to go back to walking in circles when there she was, Angela 'innocently' standing in front of Gill with a 'big dumb look' on her face, as Gill likes to call it.

"Oh. It's you…were you listening this whole time I was talking to myself??" He asked, his face reddening from both embarrassment and frustration. He tried to act casual by sliding his hand through his fingers and coughed, looking away from her gaze.

"So…you got a diary huh? Kinda girly for a man your age don't you think?"

_Burn. _

"For your information, what I possess have nothing whatsoever to do with you, so mind your own business. I can find it myself without your help."

"I didn't even say I was going to help you." Angela said simply, smirking as the arrogant boy in front of her flushed into a crimson red. He strode off outside of town hall, slamming the door as hard as he could. Elli let out a small cry, her gaze following Gill as he turned around the corner and disappeared. She sighed and turned back to Angela, pouting her lips.

"What did you do now? I thought you like Gill…"

Angela just chuckled and shrugged her shoulders, she replied, "I do like him, but it's just too much fun to push his buttons and see him puff up like that. He distinctly reminds me off a puffer fish, blowing up like that when angry…or embarrassed. Well, you'll have to excuse me now milady, I have to go find something." Angela giggled deviously before striding out into the sunlight.

--

Angela's POV

Now if I were a book…where would I be? Duh. The library……what am I doing?? Okay, new thought, if Gill were to lose his precious diary, where will he have most likely dropped it? Of course I could just forget about going to 'The Hook', 'Ganache Mines', or near _my _house. I sighed at the last thought, well he has no point in coming near my house anyways since he probably hates me……ever since I moved here a year ago, I always liked to tease him…occasionally with Luke. Well, it's not my fault, I always express my feelings through trickery and jokes…when I was young, guys always do that to me, why can't I do that to Gill?

The very thought of Gill hating my guts saddens me so…everyone knows that he had feelings for Luna before…why would he be interested in me?

*drip*

Oh great…now I'm crying?? Stop dammit!! Stop crying before-

"Angela, why are you shaking?" Gill's voice echoed from behind me as tears were streaming down my face and my body was trembling uncontrollably. Crap…why must he see me now? Suddenly his cold hand touched my shoulder giving me a shock, and with the instinct of a rabbit, I quickly dashed away, afraid that he's going to see me cry. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, bumping into Chase who had a carton of oranges, Luke who was carrying a pile of wood, Owen who was carrying ores, Julius with a handful of cloths, and Jin with a package of newly arrived medicine, all of them dropping their stuff on their feet. (Except for Julius's stuff which dropped into mud.) I had no idea where I ran to until I found myself in a corner behind a big sign. I sat down in the grass but had to jump up again when I felt something hard on my bosom. I looked down, moving the small bush to find…a blue fluffy covered book with a broken lock…not to mention big bold yellow cursive letters that says…Gill?? (A/N: I'm just decorating Gill's diary. .)

"…" I stared at it for a second more before sitting down next to it and snatching the book to read. This I just gotta see. –snicker snicker- (Now I know why he hates me.) Screw the fact that he'll hate me for my whole life if he finds out I've been reading it, I cannot miss a golden opportunity like this. (Weren't I crying a few paragraphs ago?)

As I opened the first page, I couldn't help myself but burst out laughing. Inside there was a baby picture of him in diapers, his hand holding a shaker, and his shirt saying 'I Will One Day Rule The World.', unsurprisingly, his face showed no emotion but arrogance and boredom. (Looks like this -__-) I had to quickly check to see if anyone heard me before flipping to the next page…holy cow, he starts with _Dear diary_?? Freak…but nice penmanship I must say.

--

_Dear diary,_

_Today's a day just like any other day._

_Gill._

_--_

"…" That's it for page one?? What a waste of paper!! And this is why we have global warming…on to the next page.

--

_Dear diary, _

_Nothing new happened, except that I had the sudden craving for a burrito. A very interesting Mexican dish, I must say. It was delicious, but not as good as tomatoes of course. _

_Gill._

_--_

_Dear diary, _

_Something embarrassing happened today, Luke said that he wanted to apologize for pulling tricks on me often and gave me his lunch, Mexican beans. The verdict was that I could not stop gassing for a whole 5 minutes. I did not dare leave the bathroom at all even when Elli said that she has an emergency, she said it was bloody. I predict that the beans were another trick of his._

_Gill._

_--_

"Bwahahahahahahaha!! Nice one Luke!!" I was clutching my stomach and rolling on the ground as I read it. Oh man…I'd probably die from laughter before getting to the middle of this book. That was when I decided to skip a few pages…

--

_Dear diary, _

_Today Luna-_

_--_

"Bahh. Not interesting." I flipped a few more pages and had to stop when I saw my name in one of them.

--

_Dear diary, _

_Today there was a new resident in town, her name was Angela. I had no interest in the girl whatsoever…but somehow, my heart couldn't stop fluttering every time I saw her walking pass town hall with a daze and befuddled look on her face. It seems that she was lost, I wanted to go and help her myself but I finally didn't when I saw Chase and Luke running towards her to help her. _

_Gill._

_--_

"…" I was left speechless when I finished reading that page, it took me about 3 heartbeats before I reacted. My face turned bright pink, I could feel it steaming up and I couldn't stop smiling. I turned to the next page and continued reading.

--

_Dear diary,_

_Today Angela came into town hall, I could not deny myself by saying that I was not glad to see her, because truthfully, I am…although she did come in with Luke and pulled a prank on me. I was very mad and yelled at her and Luke to get out. That afternoon she came back inside however, I was about to yell at her again when she shoved a plump cherry red tomato near my face. She demanded me to take it before she throws it at me, I could see her face blushing, I gave a small thank you and watched her as she ran outside. Dear Goddess, my heart couldn't stop beating._

_Gill._

_--_

_Dear diary, _

_I am currently writing this in midnight, I have woken up due to the same dream I had 5 times in a row. I have been dreaming recently about seeing myself wander in the woods and there was a mysterious voice telling me to get a blue feather. It must be telling me something._

_Gill._

_--_

_Dear diary,_

_I finally got it, I finally found my own blue feather. It was very tiring and dirty indeed, but the reward is greatly far more satisfying. I think I'm in love with Angela…even though if I haven't known her for a long time, and even though she consistently play tricks on me with Luke or alone…I couldn't help myself but feel happy when she's around me and my heart kept racing like I'm in a horse derby. This must be love. I hope I can tell her how I feel soon before I explode._

_Gill._

_--_

That was the last entry he made, I was still gawking at the small furry book on my hands, cheeks red, eyes teary…again. He…he loves me? It felt as if time itself stopped moving, my heart stopped beating, I stopped breathing, the world stopped spinning…Gill, the man who I love, loves me back…? Oh, tell me it's not a dream and I'll be dancing with the Gods above, singing love songs to him, and only him. I reread the whole 4 pages again, making sure it was my name and not anyone else. I even pinched myself and bit my arm, it was satisfyingly painful indeed. I got up and starting making my way towards the Town Hall with Gill's diary in hand, not forgetting to bump into all 5 guys again. I could hear them cursing from behind me as they dropped their stuff once more.

BAM!!

I ran into town hall, my eyes swept the whole scenery, but he wasn't there. I turned to see Elli, staring at me with shock, her hands clutching her dress. Guess I scared her. I waved tiredly and asked, "You see Gill?"

She nodded, "You just missed him a few minutes ago, I think he went home since it's time to go home." She pointed towards the clock, oh, it _is _time to go home. I didn't realize I have been reading for so long. I said a quick thanks and tackled the door to make way for me and the diary. I jogged up to stand in front of the Mayor's house and knocked three times.

_Knock knock knock._

The door opened and there he was, Gill, standing in front of me, looking down at me with his silver gray eyes, the very same eyes that melted me to the bone when I first saw him. Goddess, I love his eyes so much. His bleached blond hair was softly swaying with the early spring wind, persuading me to reach out and touch it.

"Yes?" He asked, his tone still saucy and pompous, how I like it. I shyly smiled, scratching my cheek and muttering, "IlikeyouGill."

He narrowed his eyes, trying hard to decipher what I have just said, but failed since he asked me to say it again. Does he know it's very embarrassing to confess to the person they love?? I took a deep breath, turning to face the street and letting out a strident shout. The little people who were walking on the streets turned to look at me, many who knew me well chuckled and continued on living their lives. When I was done I turned back to face _him_.

"What was that for-" He asked but was interrupted by me who was suddenly kissing him!! My arms were wrapped around his neck, the diary in one hand and my other hand was touching his hair. It took him a second before he responded by timidly kissing me back, I could feel him dragging me into his house due to public humiliation. I heard a few 'woots' too before the door closed. Finally, we had to stop since there was no breath left in either of us. I was panting, exhausted my all the running I did today and from kissing him out of the blue. "Okay, now what was that for?" He asked, his face flushing pink, his hand wouldn't leave his head. I looked up at him and smiled.

"I said I like you." I straightened up and before I knew it, our lips were joined back together again, but this time, he started it. His arms were supporting me from falling as my arms slowly wrapped itself to his neck again. When we separated, what he had to say shocked me the most.

"I don't like you though."

_Punch!_

"Ow!! What was that for??" He yelled, his hand holding his nose.

"You don't like me??? Then why did you kiss me the second time then??!!" I demanded, cracking my fingers to show him that I am still capable of giving him another blow on the face.

"I don't like you-"

"You want another??"

"-but I love you." His voice was gentle, his words caressing me, making my hands dropped to the side. His hands reached out, revealing a red mark on his face where I punched him, and gathered him into his arms. "I really love you."

*drip*

He immediately let go of me to see my face, which had tears streaming down like rivers again. He started panicking when he saw me crying, looking left and right for a box of tissue. I smiled as I watch him jumping all over the place and waved my hands, gesturing that it wasn't necessary.

"I'm just very happy, Gill, I love you too. Oh…before I forget, here." I handed him his dairy, his eyes narrowed and turned into a glacial stare again.

"You didn't read it…did you?" His voice was like a thousand mini daggers piercing me. I gulped, and sheepishly nodded. I closed my eyes, my hands flew up to protect my head, ready for the ultimate punishment. And then…he kissed me…not on the lips, but my forehead. I opened my eyes and saw him smiling to me, his expression still smug and bratty. "I guess I can let it slide this one time since the outcome is so much more satisfying. So I guess I'm your boyfriend now huh?"

I blinked a few times before squealing with pure delight and thrusting myself at him to give him a bear hug, he chuckled and pat my back. He started to twirl me around and when he stopped, I was facing the doorway…which was open…and which had 5 very angry guys staring at me. Luke and Owen were holding a medical bill for his foot injury, Chase was holding squished ugly oranges in both hands, Jin was holding a box full of broken glass bottles, and Julius was crying _and _holding onto his dirty, mud-stained clothes.

"Uhh…Gill? You love me right?" I whispered. He nodded. "Well, seems like you have some bills to pay for your new girlfriend." I chucked nervously and grinned meekly at the 5 guys.

--

_Dear diary, _

_I finally proposed to Angela on her birthday under Alan's tree. She started crying again uncontrollably. At her birthday party, when her friends threw her a surprise birthday party, she cried again, melting the birthday cake Maya made for her. I think it saved us all though, after the party, everyone except Maya thanked her. Especially Chase since I heard from Luke that he made a promise with his girlfriend to finish the whole cake if no one ate it._

_Gill._

_--_

_Dear diary, _

_Father prepared us a wedding, the perfect white wedding that Angela said she always dreamt of having in her childhood. I didn't mind what kind of wedding I had, as long as I have her as my wife. Later, we had an argument about where to reside since I didn't really enjoy the thought of waking up to the smell of barn animals, but when she whispered those sweet words into my ear, I was too weak to resist. We gave each other nick names too, I became Gilly-kins while she became Angela…okay, I didn't change it. I love her name the same way it always was. _

_Gill._

_--_

_Dear diary,_

_And I lived happily ever and after._

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**Woot! The first story I have accomplished. Took me 4 hours to finish this and another 3 hours to think of an idea!(jk.) Rachel!! If you're reading this, I hope you liked it!! And everyone else who came across this little story of mine, I hope you like it too.**

**Now then...**

**You see that button down there with the green writing on it? How about clicking it to give me a review huh?**

**Whaddaya say?**

**Be a good sport and help me out here.**

**(Or you can give 'Hello My Darling' a review too if you're feeling friendly~ XD)**

* * *


End file.
